Pentoxifylline is a drug shown in AIDS and cancer patients to reduce TNF in those patients with elevated levels. It reduces inflammation via several mechanisms and improves blood flow by decreasing viscosity. We have treated 39 patients with late radiation side effects. Most patients have symptoms in part due to combination therapy including surgery. At present, data from 30 patients have been analyzed. Twenty- two have shown improvement. Improvements include active and passive range of motion, strength, alleviation of pain, and improved wound healing. Patients with late radiation effects were found to have elevated peripheral fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) and vasculoendothelial growth factor (VEGF) in approximately 80% of cases. Most patients with elevated FGF or VEGF had decreases in their blood cytokine level after treatment. The results suggest that severe forms of late radiation effects may be due in part to chronically elevated cytokine levels. Further work is needed to determine whether anti- cytokine therapies will prevent these side effects. Follow up continues. A paper has been prepared for publication. - Human Subjects